


Judicial Unrestraint

by supremelove (RotaRegion)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/supremelove
Summary: Justices Scalia and Ginsburg have a moment in their chambers.
Relationships: Antonin Scalia/Ruth Bader Ginsburg





	Judicial Unrestraint

As the 2015-2016 term of the Supreme Court started, Antonin Scalia sent Ruth Bader Ginsburg a note, which he called a ninogram. Ginsburg opened the ninogram, and it simply said, "Justice Ginsburg, Meet me in my chambers. -Nino"

Ginsburg took his request into account, and arrived in Scalia's chambers. Scalia lay back into his chair behind his desk, and began to speak. "So, Ruth," he intoned, "I would like to discuss something with you."

"What is it, Nino?" Ginsburg replied.

"I think we should discuss how you have become an icon. Everyone loves you. You have been given a fun nickname, the Notorious RBG, if I'm correct. No one ever calls me the Notorious AGS. It seems though constitutional originalism is the greatest judicial philosophy, it is ignored in favor of liberal judicial activism. And have they forgotten Sandra Day O'Connor served before you?"

"But what do you want? Should I apologize? Is that what you want?"

"No. It's just that it annoys me a little. You can't swing a cat without hitting someone celebrating your little jaaaa-boooow."

"Maybe you should get a jabot if you're so angry about it!"

"Okay, fine. Ruth, I just wanted an excuse to see you in chambers. So I asked about your jabot and everything. If you don't want to be around me..."

"It's fine, I don't mind spending time with you! But you could have just asked me."

"What I want from you is a little bit more... corrupt."

"You don't mean- I can't do this, Nino! What would Maureen say?"

"Well, Ginsy," Scalia said, holding Ginsburg's face in his palm, "She'd probably be impressed I got to get with the RBG."

"If you really think that's what she wants. But if she doesn't like it, tell her not to blame me!"

"All right." Scalia got in front of his desk, then removed Ginsburg's clothes, starting with the robe and excluding the jabot, which was her golden majority opinion collar. He admired Ginsburg's wrinkled, yet dainty body, transfixed by seeing her that way for the first time. "Since I hit the Court before you, we will be doing things my way."

Ginsburg nodded, seeing Scalia start to turn red with sweat dripping down his face. Then, she noticed that he was popping a tent in his robe. "Smuggling a gavel, aren't you, Nino?" quipped Ginsburg.

"This is more than a mere gavel." Scalia dropped his robe, then removed all that he wore under it. His body was on the larger side and carpeted in dark hair, but Ginsburg had no problem with that, and her verdant eyes immediately flickered down to the heavy, bulging rod that poked out from below his hanging gut.

Seeing it made Ginsburg soak herself as her mouth hung open. 

"Ruthie, I can tell you want me, but at least try to make it subtle, you judicial activist!" Scalia then grabbed Ginsburg's jabot. "Kneel before me, and start practicing your oral arguments."

Ginsburg knelt in front of Scalia, then started to kiss and lick his tip. She swirled her tongue around, and he shivered as she did so. Then, she wrapped her adorable, roseate lips around the plump tip. Scalia sighed, then pushed himself farther into Ginsburg's mouth. Ginsburg drove her head down his length, running her tongue intensely down the leathery skin. Soon, she got herself to the end of it, and Scalia moaned out. He began to thrust, continually rubber-stamping the back of Ginsburg's throat. Ginsburg moved herself along with him, Scalia grabbing her iron-gray ponytail. She continued to move herself up and down until he pulled out.

"That felt great, Ruth," Scalia said breathily. "I want to give myself to you now, so place yourself on your hands and knees for me, and face my desk." Ginsburg did so, her breasts and her jabot hanging. 

"Nino, this is going to set a new precedent for us." Ginsburg grinned.

"In the case of _Scalia v. Ginsburg_ , the result favors both." Scalia mounted over Ginsburg's body, running his hands down it. He rutted against Ginsburg's soaking lips, his tip sliding up and down her slit. Ginsburg rubbed herself back against him, letting herself sigh.

Then, she felt Scalia pop his tip in.

With her wetness helping him slide in, Ginsburg let out a moan. It was not just pleasurable physically but conceptually as well, as the thought of Nino fucking her made her rapturously delighted. As Scalia pushed in farther, the rivulets of nectar running down his length made it glisten. Ginsburg's tongue hung out as she felt Scalia bury himself to the hilt inside her frail body.

Then, Scalia started to move, at first slowly and passionately. He glided in and out of her, pressing against her sensitive area and making her mewl in pleasure. Ginsburg sighed, and tightened herself around Scalia, causing him to scream out. He continued, crushing Ginsburg under his gut with every thrust. To Ginsburg, that pressure only added to the reverie she found herself in. Scalia's pace became faster, as he roughly drove his rod of justice into Ginsburg's warm core. Ginsburg moaned louded as she felt herself being filled again and again, and she pushed back against Scalia, her peak getting closer and closer.

Scalia then felt himself start to throb, and Ginsburg felt it from him as well. He continued to thrust into her, knowing that he could reach his point at any time. His length pulsated more and more as he pulled himself almost out.

Then, Scalia slammed himself back in, wailed out, and filled Ginsburg with his justice. "RBG!" he called out.

"Nino!" shouted Ginsburg as she came. She stained the carpet with her flowing juices, and Scalia's dripping out of her only added to the mess. Scalia then pulled out with a pop, leaving Ginsburg pulsing and clenching. She licked the mess off, just in case.

Scalia wrapped Ginsburg in his bulky arms. "Even if one of us retires, I hope we stay friends," said Scalia.

"All right, Nino! But you'll retire first! I know it!"

They dressed themselves and returned to their supreme business, but with an amazing memory of each other.


End file.
